sonic_boostfandomcom-20200214-history
The Aftermath
'"The Aftermath" '''is the first episode of the first season of the ''Sonic Boost series. Synopsis :After stopping Dr. Eggman’s latest scheme, Sonic races around the world, shutting down the Badnik's crowds that still ravage villages and cities alike. It’s a big job for just one hedgehog - even Sonic! Fortunately, his buddy Tails will also come along to help! Summary The Aftermath * Written by: Ian Flynn * Directed by: Ian Flynn * Animated by: Tyson Hesse Plot The episode begins with an introduction to the series: for years, Sonic the Hedgehog has been battling the forces of Dr. Eggman. Every time the doctor has attacked, Sonic has showed up and thwarted his schemes, then relaxed until Eggman concocts an another plan. After their last battle, however, Dr. Eggman disappeared, but his robot army hasn't. Back in the present, Sonic sees a town of anthropomorphic animals under attack by Badniks, whom the locals are trying to fight, which prompts Sonic to head in and see if they need help. Inside the town, a resident armed with a Cube Wispon tells the others to get to the town's storm bunker. The afraid resident tries to take a stand against the invading Egg Pawns but is swiftly knocked down. Before the Egg Pawns can get him though, Sonic shows up and destroys the Egg Pawns. Helping the resident back on his feet, Sonic gives him back his Cube Hammer and tells him to put it to good use. Sonic then takes off in a hurry to rescue the rest of the town. Soon after, Sonic stumbles upon the town's militia and tells them that Badniks are coming from the north and to go help the other residents. Caught off-guard, the militia nonetheless agrees. Meanwhile, some Moto Bugs are about to get a pair of townspeople who are struggling to open the shelter. Fortunately, Sonic takes out the Moto Bugs, then winks and strikes a cool pose in front of the townspeople before taking off again. Calming down, the townspeople are left star-struck by Sonic's coolness. Next, Sonic comes across a Super Badnik: an Egg Hammer. Not baffled in the slightest, Sonic forces the Egg Hammer back with some Spin Attacks. As he gloats at the Egg Hammer to goad it into attacking him, however, he notices that he is surrounded by three more Egg Hammers. The Egg Hammers take a unified smash at Sonic, only for him to quickly emerge from a manhole, smugly revealing that he used the underground system before the Egg Hammers could hit him. Sonic then runs away while the Egg Hammers chase him. Before one can hit him with its hammer, Tails swoops in and pulls Sonic away. Landing on a building, Sonic thanks Tails for saving him and informs him of the town's status. He tells that he taken out the small Badniks and that the town militia can handle the rest, but the Egg Hammers are still a formidable threat. Sonic and Tails thus decide to destroy them together and use the Rolling Combo to split an Egg Hammer in half. The both of them continue to collaborate and manage to take down two more Egg Hammers. Exhausted, Tails thinks this would be easier if Knuckles was with them, but Sonic assures him that they are doing just fine. Tails quickly notices that the rest of the Badniks are trying to run away. Not willing to let them attack other towns, Sonic tells Tails to cut them off while he handles the remaining Super Badnik. With Tails on task, Sonic turns his attention to the last Egg Hammer. Smashing its head, Sonic lands on the ground while the Egg Hammer lands on its own hammer. Sonic then yells to Tails to hurry up, as the Badniks had almost escaped. In response, Tails casually closes the town gate, causing the remaining Badniks to crash into the closing gate. Joining up with Tails again, Sonic humororsly applauds and praises Tails, which the fox cub humbly accepts. As the duo take a breather, Tails comments that the Badnik attack was much more coordinated than anything else they have seen lately. He begins explaining that after they beat Eggman and his forces, the Eggman Empire's control over the world was broken. This meant that while the Badnik army remained, they were now directionless, and any attack from them seemed more accidental than aggression-based. Today, however, the Badniks acted more organized, which makes Tails deduce that someone is making Eggman's army more cohesive. Getting the point, Sonic wonders if it means Eggman is back, but Tails does not think that's the case: after his last defeat, Eggman would undoubtedly make sure Sonic and co. knew he was back, as he always does that. Whatever the case might be, Sonic decides to keep doing what he is doing: traveling around and destroying any Badnik he sees, as they are a threat whether they are organized or not. Tails nervously notes that someone could be controlling the Badniks, but Sonic thinks it just makes things more interesting. Seeing that Sonic is not going to change his mind, Tails tells him to be careful while expressing his concerns over the thought of losing Sonic if he gets caught off-guard again. Noticing this, Sonic cheers Tails up and promises to be careful. Sonic then offers Tails to come along with him if he is so worried. Tails is initially eager to come along just like in the old days, but upon taking a look around and seeing the town in ruins, Tails notes that there are too many Badnik gangs on the loose and that Sonic will be able to handle them faster on his own. Tails thus decides to stay and help the locals rebuild the town. Sonic comments on Tails' decision by calling him a class act and states that they will smashrobots again some other time, to which Tails agrees. Taking his leave, Sonic runs out of town. Unbeknownst to him, however, a Nebula is surveying from a distance. Meanwhile, in Scrap Brain Zone, an unseen figure is watching the Flapper's video feedback of Sonic. Unsurprised that Sonic has survived his first test, the figure orders the next army of Badniks to attack the nearest town in order to draw Sonic in. The figure also orders his troops to make sure that the Resistance knows of Sonic's latest success, as they want to “kill two birds with a single stone”...